Gerardo Ortega
|lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |defuncion = |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Gerardo Ortega es un actor de doblaje mexicano egresado de Allegro, escuela de Love Santini. Mc_14-tony_3073-350x525.jpg|Tony Carbone en Master chef IKH Byakuya.png|Byakuya en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen IKH Hakkaku.png|Hakkaku tambien en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen Cecil RC TWL.png|Cecil en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe Filmografía 'Series de TV' *Master chef - Tony Carbone *Kilo a kilo - Voces adicionales *Leyendas urbanas - Voces adicionales *Ciencia del deporte - Voces adicionales *Un bebé por Minuto - Voces adicionales *Sobregirados - Voces adicionales *Princesas - Voces adicionales *Jo Frost - Voces adicionales *Buscando a - Voces adicionales *Soulmate - Voces adicionales *Vice HBO - Voces adicionales *Manhunt HBO - Voces adicionales *Misterios del Mundo Maya - Voces adicionales *The Cheshire Muerder - Voces adicionales *Life´s too Short - Voces adicionales *Wipeout Recargado - Voces adicionales *Especiales - Sam *Break´n reality - Neguin *Game Quest - Torin *Alex: Una vida acelerada - Alex *Cómo encontrar el amor en línea - Voces adicionales *Break´n reality 2 - Ronin 'Películas' *Invencibles - Operador Especial Ajay *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelacion 3D - Seguidor de la orden *Poderes ocultos - Simon Silver (joven), voces adicionales *La montaña mágica - Gnomo azul *Amigos - Capitán de policía, Instructor de vuelo, voces adicionales *The Fighter - Sugar Ray (4ª versión) *Männerherzen (Men in the city) - Lars, Doctor, Pastor, Hombre en cuadro *El gringo - Logan *Blanca Nieves y el cazador (detrás de cámaras) - Príncipe William *Magic Mike - Tito (versión videomax) *V/H/S - Rox *Mátalos suavemente - Barry Caprio *Mi semana con Marilyn - Voces adicionales (versión videomax) *Cloud Atlas - Voces adicionales (versión videomax) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Voces adicionales (versión videomax) *Vividores - Voces adicionales *El escuadrón del miedo - Voces adicionales *Intriga en Shanghai - Callings *Fiebre en la cabaña 2 - Voces adicionales *Los elegidos - Brandt *El último exorcismo, parte II - Jared *Scary Movie 5 - Voces adicionales *Una noche loca - Jayden *10 años - Voces adicionales (versión HBO) *Fragmento - Holebrook *¿Quién vivirá? - Ethan *El hombre de hielo - Narcotraficante *Rostros ocultos - Wino *Odd Thomas: El hechicero - Oficial Bern Eckles *Atrapados - Oficial Brice *3 días para matar - Hugh *Oculus - Warrent *Las novias de mis amigos - Fred *Extrañas apariciones 2 - Prentiss (2da versión) *Black Death - Osmund (2da versión) *Los juegos hambrientos - Oz, Na'vi, LMFAO *La fortaleza prohibida - T-Rex *Wishmaster - Rick *Desechos y esperanza - Voces adicionales *Furia implacable - Mike *Dumb and Dumber To - Parker, Gordy *Lo mejor de mí - Dawson Cole (joven) *La última profecía - Simon y Voces adicionales *Déjate querer - Voces adicionales *Berlin Job - William Bishop *Tal vez es para siempre - Greg *El bautizo - Lysy *Detective Dee: Y el resurgimiento del dragón marino - Kuan *Crows Zero 3 Explode - Kazeo *Mental - Voces adicionales *Los Zombies me dan risa - Chicago *Infernal - Voces adicionales *El Objetivo - Sung-hoon *Niebla (Haemoo) - Dongsik *Tanner Hall - Voces Adicionales *No molestar - Voces Adicionales *Retrato Intimó - Sr, Larrouque *Generación Um - Voces adicionales *Rio de Asesinos - Jhon Lee *La maldición de Villisca - Denny 'Peliculas animadas' *Space Dogs: Aventura espacial - Cat Doc (versión quality) *Atlantis: Los ultimos dias en Kaptara - Erasmus *Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe - Cecil Series Animadas * Yoohoo y sus amigos - Ring Ring, Koola * Pinky Dinky Doo - Sr. cartero * Dinotren - Deon dinotrodon * Zoom el delfín blanco - Tapou * Plaza Sésamo - Jack Nimble. Andy, James * Pulgosos - Barry, Sammy, Director Anime * Inuyasha - Voces adicionales * Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen - Byakuya , Hakkaku * Hinotori (Fenix) - Leona * Black Jack - Kong * Black Jack 21 - Dr. Bill * Una voz silenciosa - shouya Ishida 'Novelas Brasileñas' *Vidas en juego - Saulo 'Novelas Chinas' *La vida feliz de Mao DouDou - Li Ruquio, Di Wua Doramas * Tetsuko no sodetekata - Kaiji 'Locutor' *Fernandez Editores *Intelmex *Arte Savant 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Central Entertainment *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios *The Dubbing Maker *Optimedia Productions *Bita *Bond Moving Media & Networks *Sysdub *WG Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010